An SG1 Tale
by K8lin27
Summary: This is a really quick fic mostly drabble hope you like, read and review as always


**_This was a really quick fic i thought up while im having writers blockin relation to my other one _"Forgotten History"_i hope you like, try and guess which characters are speaking and when and as always review._****

* * *

**

**Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away lived four friends by the names of Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. These four friends were great adventurers they loved nothing more than exploring the universe around them, meeting new people and destroying old foes.**

**One day as they were exploring an unknown planet for signs of new friends, Daniel accidentally fell down a very big hole.**

_"Hey! why do I fall down the hole?"_

_"Daniel, who usually falls down holes?"_

_"Me"_

_"Right well shut up and lets continue"_

_"Thank you Jack, anyway where was I up to?"_

_"Very Big Hole"_

_"Thank you Teal'c so…"_

**As Teal'c, Sam and Jack tried to find a way to get Daniel out of this very big hole, Daniel decided to have a look around the hole and found a tunnel leading into the unknown. The adventurer in him decided to take a chance and he went through into the tunnel.**

_"Typical here's us trying to get him out of the hole and he goes and wanders off will he never learn."_

_"Shhh"_

_"Excuse me Carter did you just shush me?"_

_"Yeah be quiet so we can continue with the story"_

_"Humph!"_

_"Please don't sulk sir, "_

_"I'll sulk if I want to"_

_"Yeah but it makes you look like a big…"_

_"Can I continue yet?"_

_"Please continue"_

_"Ok then I will but only if you promise not to keep interrupting"_

_"I promise"_

_"Fine"_

_"Indeed"_

"…"

_"Jack?"_

_"Fine I promise not to keep interrupting"_

_"Right then on with the tale"_

**As Daniel walked down the tunnel he saw that there was a faint light coming from the other end, he quickened his pace and soon he found himself inside of a lab.**

**At the same time his friends had decided to abseil down into the hole to make sure he was alright and then try to figure a way out later. As they reached the bottom they could see Daniel was no longer there. After shouting his name a few times and not getting any response. They started to search the hole for another way out. Finding the same tunnel as Daniel, Jack lead Sam and Teal'c towards the light at the end in a hope to find Daniel.**

**As they walked into the lab they were astounded at the beauty of it. The lab was mostly white with a lot of silver surfaces casting reflections of the light all around the room.**

**Seeing Daniel huddled over a computer trying to read the writing on the screen, Jack charged towards him telling him off for wandering off. Daniel just rolled his eyes. Sam and Teal'c took a look around the lab but as they neared a platform a bright light surrounded them followed by darkness.**

_"What do I keep telling you people about touching things that beep, glow, make funny noises or require a power source?"_

_"Hey she didn't say I touched it, she only said that I neared a platform and plus the amount of machines you've touched, switched on or broken, in some cases all three, you can't tell me and Daniel anything about touching things."_

_"Oh no you don't missy, the only things I ever switch on is those ancient doohickeys and that's not my fault if they turn on if I go near them."_

_"What about all those artefacts that you have almost broken in the past?"_

_"What is this gang up on the colonel day? Can we carry on with the story?"_

_"Jack it was you that started this conversation."_

_"Yeah well now I'm finishing it. Can we please carry on with the story?"_

_"No I told you not to interrupt me again."_

_"Please continue your story"_

_"No I warned you all and you still interrupt."_

_"Fine were sorry please carry on the story"_

_"Fine but this is your very last warning your spoiling it for everyone else not just you four. So…"_

**As they woke up they could tell they were tied down to beds to stop them from escaping. They all did a quick survey of the room to see if there was anything to help them up, there wasn't. After a quick and quiet conversation a plan had been formed they just needed to wait for the right moment to execute it.**

**That moment didn't come for a while as they waited, they talked in hushed voices as best they could considering they where all lied down, tied down and on different beds, luckily the beds where pretty close together otherwise Jack would have gotten pretty bored a lot quicker and then the enemy would have been in trouble.**

**They had just been discussing who would win at basket ball this year when they all heard what sounded like a door opening and closing. No-one could remember seeing a door but it definitely sounded like a door.**

**As they heard something getting closer, and closer each braced themselves ready to strike if they could. Sam screamed as this huge white whiskered face appeared above her head. It told her to be quiet and she passed out.**

**Next it moved to Daniel who did this gag sound and then followed Sam's example, passing out as the being asked if he was ok. It then moved to Teal'c, who seemed to start hyperventilating and passing out, before moving on to Jack who gasped as this big white fluffy bunny appeared. He asked who they where and what they wanted. The big white bunny told him that they were the Furling and that SG-1 had set off the automated defence perimeters.**

**After apologies and untying each member of SG-1 the Furling contact the Asgard who swiftly took Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack home to Earth to rest up before there next adventure.**

**The end**

_"See I knew the Furling would be cute and fluffy I knew it."_

_"It's only a story sir there's no prove that the Furling would look anything like a giant white bunny."_

_"And I would sooooo not pass out at seeing a giant bunny"_

_"Oh please you totally would"_

_"I'm with Daniel on this one I absolutely wouldn't pass out"_

_"I concur"_

_"Guys, Guys its only a story, its only fiction"_

_"And what was with that ending"_

_"What can I say I couldn't think off anything else"_

_"It's alright it was a great story Cass"_

_"Thanks I think I'll have to rethink that ending though"_

_"Yeah definitely if your going to send it in as homework"_

_"So you don't think the general will mind me submitting it?"_

_"I do not feel he will mind at all Cassandra Frasier"_

_"Yeah T's right its not like we have ever been on a mission like that before and who would believe it anyway"_

_"Good point"_

_"Right it's getting late I think we should all get into our tents and go to bed"_

_"Can't we have one more story please"_

_"No I agree with Sam it's getting late"_

_"Fine to bed with you all"_

Meanwhile just in orbit around Earth

"God that was a close call don't you think"

"Yeah it's a good job we got rid off there memories and implanted some of the information into that young Cassandra's head otherwise our cover would have been blown"

"Yeah I'd hate for them to find out about all of our young ones on the planet"

"Yes I'd hate for that to happen as well, how else would we make a bunny empire on Earth."

"So we are definitely still going for world domination then"

"Of course those humans have no idea the true power of a bunny and we only get more powerful with age and wisdom. Watch out humans. The Bunnies will be back."


End file.
